Naruto the final battle
by Otakuza
Summary: The story picks up after the manga 659


After Naruto 659

Madara gripped on the tailed beasts holding a smile of pride and insanity. As Madara started pulling them closer and closer into the Gedo statue it had seemed that there was no hope for them. The screams of pain from the tailed beasts spread further than any of the screams the war had made. The beasts strength meant nothing to the Gedo statue and Madara, before they were pulled in time stopped and one final scream was made signalling the end of the shinobi world. All at once they were pulled in even Kurama was ripped from Naruto causing to slip into unconsciousness and when they were in the Gedo statue Madara had won. As Madara finished the hand signs a small laugh was heard from him. A huge explosion engulfed the surrounding area and what stepped out of the smoke was the newly formed ten tails jinchriki. At that moment the black zetsu relised and stole the eye from Obito and before Minato or Kakashi could do anything it dissapeared into the ground meeting Madara giving the eye and putting Madara at his full strength. Naruto waking up dizy and his eyesight blurry saw Madara wearing the ten tails cloak at that moment Naruto was struck by fear throughout his entire body. Madara had seen Naruto still alive and breathing said "thank you Naruto for helping me but there is no need of you anymore" but when Naruto was about to be finished the Allied Shinobi Force came and again Madara said to Naruto " before I kill you I will show you the power of Madara Uchia the power of the bloodlines together, the power of the ten tails, the power of a god". Madara looked at the hundreds of thousands of ninja and smild then for a moment he was gone from all sight and appeared in the bulk of the alliance. The trail in which Madara had travelled to the bulk exploded and began not a fight but a slaughter. The alliance was outmatched by Madara and he began to massacre them all with his bear hands. His fire style attack could easily destroy entire nations and as Naruto saw this he screamed in sadness and pain "run". Narutos' will dissapeared and with that he just went limb with his eyes wide open with an expression of shock he heard all of his friends being killed on the battlefield and Naruto saw only darkness. In his darkness he thought to himself "I failed everybody who believed in me, the village, the alliance, and my friends". Naruto awoke from his darkness and yelled in agony. All Naruto saw was darkness. Suddenly a voice a voice became louder and louder, it was ninja fighting Madara but what made this one different was that he didn't feel regret or any fear only determination. Naruto from this person saw memories from of his family and felt the love that pushed him through this war and kept him living, he saw that persons will of fire the will to protect others. Again he felt it from another person but this person was different this one said "for Naruto". Naruto heard it from another who said the same and heard from all these different people and each person he saw there memories and it was the people he had helped throughout his life all of them fighting. In each and everyone he saw his face and the hope he had given them, then Naruto saw all of the sacrifices his friends had made. Naruto from his darkness light from his had woken him up and he no longer feared Mardara the look in his changed into the will of from the Shinobi world. Naruto asked everyone if they could send there charkra to him through the connection of the nine tailed foxes charkra. At that moment people started to run to Naruto and just like how everyone was pulling the charkra from Obito everyone started giving there charkra to Naruto. Madara relised that they had stopped fighting and started giving Naruto charkra but didn't care due to his pride in his power and let them. But as more and more people started giving Naruto charkra Madara felt the intensity and wondered if it would make a good test for his power. As the amount grew the land around Naruto started cracking and levitating around him. All the of his friends all of the shinobi who had given him the remainder of there charkra fell one after the other. The cloak from the nine tails was on Naruto with Sage mode active. Naruto eyes were different looked directly into Madaras' eyes and Madara felt anguish and then before Madara could do anything Naruto was already behind him. Madara attacked but all he hit was air then Naruto out of no where punched him in the stomach with Madara truely feeling pain was hurling him into the ground a hundred feet away. When Madara got he saw Naruto as Hashirama and knew what was going to happen. Even with the healing Madara found it hard to move and relised he could not control ten tails putting his charkra in flux. Madara yelled in anger "what are you", Naruto replied with the look of the will of fire said yelling " I am Naruto Uzamaki son of the fourth, student of the legendary sannin Jiraya and the next hokage" and with that Naruto summoned his clones make a ransenshurikan. Naruto yelled "this last jutsu holds all of my charkra and everyone else" and as he through it he remembered all his friends and the sacrifices that they had made. As it hit Madara Naruto remembered the words Hinata told him about his life is not his your own. The back lash from the jutsus' explosion was tremendous. Naruto saw a white light with his mother, father and Jiraya statnding then his sight started to appear and relised Hinata crying on his chest. Naruto saw said barely concious "why are you crying Hinata" joy filled her and she hugged him with a smile tears were still on her face and thats when he saw everyone around him smiling that he was alive. Cheer filled them all and the suns light was on Naruto representing a new age. There will be more but didn't write it.


End file.
